Diskussion:Whamon
Seppi 1. Is das Lila Whamon ne Datei-variante und 2. sind sowohl das blaue und lilane von mir, insofern ham die hier nix zu suchen. MfG Seppi2621989 18:44, 3. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :1. Könntest du das auch etwas netter sagen, da es zumindest auf dem DGWiki keinen Hinweis darauf gibt. 2.Das balue Whamon ist nicht von dir, schau´ am Besten nochmal genau hin. --LARSMON 16:16, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::Stimmt, das blaue Whamon ist nicht von mir, es gibt 2 Versionen davon im DMA Register, eine ist von mir, deshalb mein Fehler...ich nehm alles zurück. Da du die Bilder von der DMA teilweise nimmst könntest du aber auf der DMA Seite ersehen, wer derjenige ist, der die Bilder anfertigt (Beispiel Whamon : http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexwha.shtml)...wobei ich mich frage ob du überhaupt die Erlaubnis hast, die Bilder der DMA zu benutzen. Zitat aus der DMA-Seite: "You MUST ask before you take! If I give you permission you MUST credit the DMA AND the people that made those pictures".....Seppi2621989 18:15, 4. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Biutte füge Manbomon bei den Digitationen hinzu. Quelle: http://dma.wtw-x.net/dexmanbo.shtml Legatze 16:24, 8. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Attacke Hi, die auf dem Bild abgebildete Attacke ist nicht Düsenpfeil, auch wenn es in Digimon Adventure so synchronisiert wurde. Eigentlich ist es die Attacke die auf dem Bild ist "Sintflut". In Digimon Frontier wird Düsenpfeil richtig synchronisiert, als Whamon aus seinem Atemloch einen Wasserstoß schießt, das is nämlich Düsenpfeil. Siehe auch andere Quellen, Wikimon zB, oder DG Wiki oder http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Whamon Seppi2621989 17:04, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Meine Hauptquelle ist aber nunmal der Anime und deswegen muss ich die Attacke so posten, denn wenn es einen Widerspruch zwischen zwei Quellen gibt, dann muss ich mich ja für eine entscheiden. --LARSMON 17:28, 27. Apr. 2009 (UTC) ::Schreib doch die Strahl-Variante von Düsenpfeil als andere Version auf, denn sie wird garantiert mit diesem Namen eingesetzt. Schau mal in der Folge "Grublemons Ende" nach, da setzt es die Strahl-Variante ein.TerriermonFan 22:11, 23. Mär. 2010 (UTC) Maschine? Whamon sieht von innen wie eine Maschine aus. Zudem kann Izzy mit ein paar Kabeln eine Verbindung zu Whamon herstellen, so dass sie auf seinem Laptop sehen können, was Whamon sieht. --TerriermonFan 14:59, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das liegt ganz einfach daran, dass alle Digimon, so auch Whamon, aus Daten bestehen und damit natürlich alle etwas "maschinelles" an sich haben, es gibt halt nur wenige Digimon, die man von innen sehen konnte, deswegen kennt an das nur von Whamon. (Ausnahmen wie Parallelmon und Cherubimon Virus Mode bestätigen natürlich die Regel, aber bei den beiden hat das andere Hintergründe^^) --LARSMON 15:05, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) = Frage zu Whamons Tod in der ersten Staffel = Ist er wirklich gestorben? Das war zwar voll der Headshot, aber dannach springt er noch ein paar mal im Wasser und taucht dann unter. Der Kopf besteht aus Maschinen, also muss ein Headshot nicht zum Tod führen. (Staffel 1, Folge 42) MFG Melonmon 14:18, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) Ich sollte in Zukunft erst eine Episode zuende sehen, bevir ich hier was reinschreibe... Entschuldige die Störung Melonmon 14:32, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC) = Gegengift = Eine bescheidene Frage: Ist die Technik Gegengift nicht die von Kingwhamon? Denn man sieht auf dem Bild das von Flymon vergiftete Shoutmon und Säulen im Hintergrund, was auf das Innere von Kingwhamon schließen lässt. Die Folge, in der Shoutmon vergiftet wird ist auch keine Folge, in der das "normale" Whamon vorkommt, sondern Kingwhamon. - ansonsten wollte ich fragen: Wie kommst du darauf? mfg. Antidevil95 (Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC)